User blog:Vincent Ly/Tomboys and Girly Girls
Tomboys Tinker_Bell_Official_Pose.jpeg|Tinker Bell (Disney's Tinker Bell) Sailor moon crystal render by luna ris-d7gg8or.png|Sailor Moon (character) Ariel 2`.png|Ariel (The Little Mermaid) Karen (Frosty the Snowman).png|Karen (Frosty the Snowman) Madeline.jpeg|Madeline (character) CocoN.SaneTrilogy.png|Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot series) Maruko artwork series2 01.png|Momoko Sakura (Chibi Maruko-chan) Buttercupyeppa.png|Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls franchise) TSR Amy Rose.png|Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog series) Pink Bomberman R.png|Pink Bomberman (Bomberman franchise) Kazooie.png|Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie series) Shantae artwork.png|Shantae (character) Ranma mujer render.png|Ranma Saotome (Ranma ½) Velma 1.png|Velma Dinkely (Scooby-Doo franchise) Daphne 1.png|Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo franchise) Lina Inverse.jpeg|Lina Inverse (Slayers) Princess Leia Large Gun Close.jpeg|Leia Organa (Star Wars original trilogy) Sonya Blade MK11.png|Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat series) MML3Roll.png|Roll Caskett (Mega Man Legends series) Kim Possible.jpeg|Kim Possible (character) FionnaAT.png|Fionna Mertens (Adventure Time) Batgirl (DCAU).png|Batgirl (DC Universe) Black Widow in Avengers Ultron Revlotion.png|Black Widow (Marvel Universe) Supergirl (DCAU).png|Supergirl (DC Universe) Kamala Khan 2.png|Kamala Kahn (Marvel Universe) Haruhi Suzumiya.png|Haruhi Suzumiya (character) Star Butterfly.jpeg|Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Atomic Betty.png|Atomic Betty (character) Penny (Inspector Gadget).png|Penny Gadget (Inspector Gadget) Ashleyspinelli.jpeg|Ashely Spinelli (Disney's Recess) Pepper-Ann-Leaning-pepper-ann-2923122-290-400.jpeg|Pepper Ann Pearson (Pepper Ann) Fa Mulan.png|Fa Mulan (Disney's Mulan) Chi-Chi as a teenager.png|Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball franchise) Heroes - Jolyne.png|Jolyne Cujo (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Videl (dragon ball fighterz).png|Videl (Dragon Ball franchise) Sakura Haruno (Part II).png|Sakura Haruno (Naruto franchise) Nami (One Piece).png|Nami (One Piece) Rukia kuchiki by xsatsujinx-d4omsh9.png|Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) Helga G. Pataki (movie render).png|Helga G. Pataki (Hey Arnold) Cindy Vortex 02.png|Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron franchise) Mandy (Billy & Mandy).png|Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) Bessie Higgenbottom.png|Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) Gaz-foot.jpeg|Gaz Membrane (Invader Zim) Sakura Kinomoto (CCA).png|Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) Misty SM.png|Misty (Pokemon anime franchise) Natalie Ape Escape Million Monkeys.png|Natalie (Ape Escape series) Pastel - TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama - 01.png|Pastel (TwinBee series) Sora_Takenouchi_promo.png|Sora Takenouchi (Digimon anime franchise) Juniper Lee.png|Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) Gwen Tennyson OS.png|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 franchise) Jenny Wakeman.png|Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) Sam Manson.png|Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) Yumi Yoshimura render.jpeg|Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Maggie's buzz.jpeg|Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) Sashi Kobayashi.jpeg|Sashi Kobayashi (Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero) Vanellope von Schweetz.png|Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph franchise) Barbara Rayman Legends.png|Barbara (Rayman series) ReggieRocket.gif|Reggie Rocket (Rocket Power) The Loud House Lynn Nickelodeon.png|Lynn Loud (The Loud House) Konata-san.gif|Konata Izumi (Lucky Star) Wendy Testaburger.png|Wendy Testaburger (South Park) Keira from Jak X render.png|Keira Hagai (Jak and Daxter series) Frankie Foster.png|Frankie Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Vela Jet Force.jpeg|Vela (Jet Force Gemini) Enid.png|Enid (OK, K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) Vambre from Mighty Magiswords.png|Vambre (Mighty Magiswords) Raven render in TT2K3.png|Raven (DC Universe) Jade Chan-03.gif|Jade Chan (Jackie Chan Adventure) RCG Misako.png|Misako (Kunio-kun series) Wyldstyle full body.png|Wyldstyle (The Lego Movie) Kasugano Sakura.png|Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter series) Sun Shangxiang Artwork (DW9).png|Sun Shangxiang (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors series) Ashi from Samurai Jack (Redeemed).png|Ashi (Samurai Jack) Shareena Wickett.jpeg|Shareena Wicket (Detention!) NyaCGI2018.png|Nya (Ninjago) Race to the Edge Astrid.png|Astrid Hofferson (How to Train Your Dragon franchise) Claire Nuñez.png|Claire Nunez (Trollhunters) Sam Sparks (C2).png|Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs franchise) Mavis Dracula Render.png|Mavis Dracula (Hotel Transylvania franchise) Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-12131) from Marvel Avengers Alliance 001.png|Rogue (Marvel Universe) Mei (Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger).jpeg|Mei (Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger) Cha emi img.jpeg|Emi (Dance Dance Revolution series) DOA6 Ayane Render.png|Ayane (Dead or Alive series) Heroine-yuri.png|Yuri Sakazaki (SNK fighting games) Elie Rave Master Portrait .jpeg|Elie (Rave Master) Julia Chang - CG Art Image - Tekken 6 Bloodline Rebellion.png|Julia Chang (Tekken series) Jade-Beyond Good & Evil.png|Jade (Beyond Good and Evil series) The Loud House Lori Nickelodeon.png|Lori Loud (The Loud House) Asuka Langley Sohryu (Plugsuit).png|Asuka Langley Sohryu (Neon Genesis Evangelion franchise) Yoko Littner 4..png|Yoko Littner (Gurren Lagann) KylieGriffin06.jpeg|Kylie Griffin (Extreme Ghostbusters) Ryuuko Matoi.png|Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill) Asuka-tekken7-render-official.png|Asuka Kazama (Tekken series) Xingcai Artwork (DW9).png|Xingcai (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors series) Shizuka Minamoto (2005).jpeg|Shizuka Minamoto (Doraemon franchise) Natsumi Hinata Season 02 artwork.png|Natsumi Hinata (Sgt. Frog) Trini Kwan.jpeg|Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) 2012 April O'Neil.png|April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise) Sari Animated.jpeg|Sari Sumdac (Transformer Animated) MikoNakadai stockimage.jpeg|Miko Nakadai (Transformers Prime) Maylmugshot.jpeg|Mayl Sakurai (Mega Man Battle Network series) SoniaStrumm.jpeg|Sonia Strumm (Mega Man Star Force series) ZX Aile.png|Aile (Mega Man ZX series) ZXA Ashe.jpeg|Ashe (Mega Man ZX series) NyamiPeace.png|Nyami (Pop'n Music series) May Pokemon Anime Art.png|May (Pokemon anime franchise) Hiromi G-Revolution.png|Hilary Tachibana (Beyblade original series) Mimi Tasogare.gif|Mimi Tasogare (Duel Master original series) Gwendolyne Stacy (Earth-12131).png|Spider-Gwen (Marvel Universe) Jubilee.png|Jubilee (Marvel Universe) Daria Morgendorffer.png|Daria Morgendorffer (Beavis and Butt-Head) Sailor mercury crystal render by luna ris-d7gg8fp.png|Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon franchise) AE3 Yumi render.png|Yumi (Ape Escape series) Yuna (Everybody's Golf).png|Yuna (Everybody's Golf series) Ashley/Yelena.jpeg|Ashely (Everybody's Golf) EileenVF5.jpeg|Eileen (Virtua Fighter series) Tracy BAT3.jpeg|Tracy (Battle Arena Toshiden series) Yuffie-FFVIIArt.png|Yuffie Kisaragi (Final Fantasy VII) Nanami (Suikoden).gif|Nanami (Suikoden II) Asuna Kagurazaka.png|Asuna Kagurazaka (Negima!: Magister Negi Magi) TéaGardner-DULI.png|Téa Gardner (Yu-Gi-Oh! original series) PTR Lammy.png|Lammy (PaRappa the Rapper) Dark Cloud 2 - Monica.png|Monica Raybrandt (Dark Cloud series) Princess Cassee.jpeg|Princess Cassee (Ori Princess) Naru BAT4.jpeg|Naru Amoh (Battle Arena Toshinden series) MaximoZinTink&Crank.png|Tinker (Ghost 'n Goblins series) 647170-kluke.jpeg|Kluke (Blue Dragon series) Killer Instinct - Kim Wu.png|Kim Wu (Killer Instinct series) Faith Connors.png|Faith Connors (Mirror's Edge series) Girly Girls Wendy Darling.png|Wendy Darling (Disney's Peter Pan) Snow White 2009.jpeg|Snow White (Disney's Snow White and the Seven Drawfs) Sailor moon crystal render by luna ris-d7gg8or.png|Sailor Moon (character) Bubbles-pic.png|Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls franchise) PeachSSBU.png|Princess Peach (Mario franchise) Carly Witwicky.jpeg|Carly Witwicky (Transformers G1) Smurfette123.png|Smurfette (Smurfs franchise) Atsuko Kagami.jpeg|Atsuko Kagami (Himitsu no Akko-chan) Cinderelly.png|Cinderella (Disney's Cinderella) Aurora.jpeg|Aurora (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) Belle transparent.png|Princess Belle (Disney's Beauty of the Beast) Mabel pines gravity falls.png|Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) Sara Spencer.jpeg|Sara Spencer (Dinosaucers) SNK-Heroine-athena.png|Athena Asamiya (SNK franchise) Lucy Heartfilia.png|Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) Star Butterfly.jpeg|Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Numbuh Three.jpeg|Numbuh 3 (Codename: Kids Next Door) Ami Onuki render.jpeg|Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Ling-xiaoyu-tekken7-render-official.png|Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken series) Tohru Honda (2001 design).jpeg|Tohru Honda (Fruits Basket) KBVLolo.png|Lolo (Klonoa series) MMZ3 Ciel.jpeg|Ciel (Mega Man Zero series) DOA6 Kasumi Render.png|Kasumi (Dead or Alive series) Kitana mk11.png|Kitana (Mortal Kombat series) Exo-Skin Jenny Wakeman.png|Jenny Wakeman (Exo-Suit (My Life as a Teenage Robot)) Daphne 1.png|Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo franchise) Starfire.gif|Starfire (DC Universe) KimMMPR.jpeg|Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Zeo) Betilla RO.png|Betilla (Rayman series) Mimi Tachikawa (01).png|Mimi Tachikawa (Digimon anime franchise) Dawn BW2.png|Dawn (Pokemon anime franchise) Unikitty in the TV series.png|Unikitty (The Lego Movie franchise) 2015 Totoko.png|Totoko (Osomatsu-kun) Tootie Stockart.png|Tootie (The Fairly OddParent) Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.png|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) Tsukasa-san.gif|Tsukasa Hiiragi (Lucky Star) Nanami Nono.jpeg|Nanami Nono (Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger) Bao Sanniang Artwork (DW9).png|Bao Sanniang (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors series) RCG Kyoko.png|Kyoko (Kunio-kun series) Wacky-penelope-pitstop.gif|Penelope Pitstop (Wacky Racers franchise) Mimipeace.png|Mimi (Pop'n Music series) Hinata Hyuga (Part II).png|Hinata Hyuga (Naruto franchise) Mikuru Asahina.png|Mikuru Asahina (Haruhi Suzumiya series) Newch yuni img.jpeg|Yuni (Dance Dance Revolution series) Wang Yuanji Artwork (DW9).png|Wang Yuanji (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors series) Agent Xero (The Modifyers).png|Agent Xero (The Modifyers) The Loud House Leni Nickelodeon.png|Leni Loud (The Loud House) Aya (Everybody's Golf).png|Aya (Everybody's Golf) Amy Wong.png|Amy Wong (Futurama) Ellis BAT3.jpeg|Ellis (Battle Arena Toshinden series) YamagishiYukako jojoeoh.png|Yukako Yamagushi (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Madoka (TwinBee).png|Madoka (TwinBee series) RoB Maria Renard.png|Maria Renard (young (Castlevania series)) Line Sticker Sunny.png|Sunny Funny (Parappa the Rappa series) Newch alice img.jpeg|Alice (Dance Dance Revolution series) Sherree Xin.jpeg|Sherree Xin (Ori Princess) Ghostly Adventure's Pinky.png|Pinky (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventure) T-AI RID.jpeg|T-AI (Transformers: Robot in Disguise 2001) UGnGPrincessPrinPrin.jpeg|Princess Prin Prin (Ghost 'n Goblins series) Quinn Morgendorffer.gif|Quinn Morgendorffer (MTV's Daria) Kitty Pryde.jpeg|Kitty Pryde (Marvel Universe) Category:Blog posts